Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone my version
by writergirl219
Summary: Harry Potter is on his way to Hogwarts for his first year and on the way he meets first years Massie Greenway, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger and see what adventures he is about to have eventually HarryxOC
1. Chapter 1:The meeting of the golden four

Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone my version

Chapter 1: The meeting of the golden four

Massie Greenway; an eleven year old Jamaican girl walked down kings cross with her aunt who was her mother's sister. Massie was quite small for the age of eleven that is from her mother she also has thick raven black hair which was very curly and looked like it couldn't be tamed and very wild and she had richly dark skin just like her mother had; Massie's mother died with James and Lily Potter at godrickshollow Massie was with her aunt she was only a year old.

Massie was a pure blood wizard she was also and animagus and a metamorphmagus her mother was and animagus and her grandmother was a metamorphmagus it skipped her mother but passed on to her and Animagus and a metamorphmagus was very rare and Massie was proud of it her animagus isn't one in particular she can change into any animal you name it but that involved a lot of training.

Massie looked up at her aunt "goodbye auntie Chloe" she said as she gave her aunt a hug "oh goodbye sweet heart you're mother and father would be so proud of you oh and I also forgot you're mother told me when you to give you this when you started Hogwarts" Aunt Chloe said as she gave Massie a letter that said on the envelope '_to my dearest Massie Greenway'_

Massie nodded and said one last goodbye before going through the brick supporter between platform 9 and 10 and she was on and platform which was filled with parents or relatives saying goodbye to the children and there was a bid scarlet steam train.

On the train Massie was looking for an empty compartment; most were already full. Then she saw one with only a small boy with messy black hair, round glasses and had very baggy clothes on that looked too big so she opened the compartment door.

Harry Potter was looking out the window when he heard the door slide open there stood a very pretty girl she had long curly untamed black hair; he thought it suited her well, dark skin, mesmerizing sapphire blue and stormy grey eyes she wore a red shirt a black cardigan skinny blue jeans and light brown winter boots on.

"Hi do you mind if me sit here everywhere else is full?" the girl asked _'oh she has a Jamaican accent cool' _Harry thought to himself "yeah be my guest I'm Harry, Harry potter" he said with a bright smile because he had someone to talk to "nice to meet you Harry me name Massie Greenway, is your first year" she asked Harry nodded "me too"

Just then the door opened again and boy with red hair was stood there "excuse me do you mind everywhere else is full?" he asked Harry and Massie looked at each other "not at all" Massie said gesturing to the empty seat next to Harry "thanks" he said as he sat down "I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley" he said "me name Massie Greenway" Massie said "and I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry replied Ron's eyes widened "so…so it's true do you really have the…" he trailed off Harry gave him a questioning look "the scar?" he asked Harry lifted his fringe to show his lightning bolt scar "wicked" he said in amazement.

"Are you both from wizard families?" Harry asked "yeah me mama and papa were both pure bloods" Massie said "I think so but I've got a second cousin whose an accountant, but we don't talk about him much, hay what house do you want to be in?" Ron asked "well I'd like to be in Griffindoor like me mama and papa" Massie said "my whole families been in Griffindoor so far but Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad, what about you harry" Ron said.

"well I don't know much about Hogwarts so I don't know the houses, what are they anyway?" he asked, "well Griffindoor is for people who are brave, Ravenclaw are for people who is smart, Hufflepuff are for people who care for their friends and stuff and Slytherin well let me say there not been one wizards who isn't bad in that house, you no want to be a Slytherin" she answered.

Then a middle aged witch opened the door "anything off the trolley dears?" she asked warmly "no me no got no money 'tanks" Massie said sadly "no thanks I'm all set" Ron said holding a beef paste sandwich wrapped in Clingfilm "we'll take the lot" Harry said taking a lot of money out of his pocket Massie and Ron had shocked faces on how much he had.

Soon we were sat with a pile of sweets happily eating Massie giggled when she saw Ron and scabbers; his pet rat where stuffing their faces. "Bertie botts every flavor beans?" Harry asked "they mean every flavor there's chocolate, peppermint and there's also spinach, liver and tripe George swore he got a boogey flavored one once" Ron said.

At the last comment Harry removed the bean he had in his mouth, his nose wrinkled. He then picked up another piece of candy, this time a little container with a wire hanging out of it, the lid proclaiming the candy to be Chocolate Frogs. "These aren't real frogs are they?"

"No It just a spell," Massie said "me never really liked the idea of eating a chocolate frog that had just been jumping around. Plus, the chocolate isn't that great,"

"But it's the cards you want," Ron continued. "Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard; I've got about 500 myself" Harry pulled the wire and opened the lid, revealing a frog which immediately jumped from the container onto the window between Harry and Massie. "Watch it!" Ron exclaimed before the frog jumped out the window and was blown away by the wind. "That's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with," Massie said, "I've got Dumbledore!" Harry said smiling as he looked at his card "I've got about six of him," Ron commented.

When Harry looked back down, his eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Hey, he's gone!" he exclaimed "Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron said quickly, as if it were common knowledge.

At the sound of Massie's giggle, Ron looked up at her and then down at the rat in his lap, who had his head in a box of candy. "This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?" he said "Just a little bit," Massie commented shyly.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked Harry and Massie "Yeah!" Harry and Massie said excitedly, Ron picked up his wand and cleared his throat dramatically before beginning. "Sun-"

Then a girl with bushy brown hair she was already in her Hogwarts uniform "have any of you seen a toad, a boy name Neville's lost one?" the girl asked Harry and Massie shook their heads "no" Ron said.

She noticed his wand out "oh are you doing magic let's see then" she said lifting her nose slightly Ron cleared his throat "sunshine daisies butter mellow…turn this stupid fat rat yellow" he said a small light flashed and the rat squeaked and pulled its head out of the box, but remained brown Ron looked at Massie and Harry who shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a real spell, well it's not very good, of course I've only learned a few simple spells myself for example" she sat facing Harry her wand pointed at his glasses "Oculus Reparo" she did a little flick and nothing happened Ron sniggered Massie gave him a look "you no have to do the flick just say it" Massie said in a kind reassuring voice and smiled at her, she smiled back and tried again and the tape that held his glasses together disappeared.

Harry looked at his glasses in amazement "holy cricket you're Harry, I'm Hermione granger and you are" she said looking at Ron "um…Ron Weasley" he said with a mouth full of sweets she then turns to Massie with a friendly smile "me Massie Greenway nice ta meet you Hermione" Massie said kindly.

"You three had better change in to your robs, I expect we'll be arriving soon" she said standing to leave she stopped at the door and turned to Ron "you have dirt on your nose by the way did you know just there" she said pointing at her own nose to show him

After she left Ron looked at Massie and Harry they were sniggering "I don't like her" Ron grumbled Massie giggled "come on Ron man me bet in sixth or seventh year you to a couple" Massie said Ron shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2:Hogwarts and the sorting

**Author's note: I only own Massie no one else (sadly)**

**Longer chapter hope you enjoy it x**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hogwarts and the sorting

When Massie, Ron and Harry got off the train they heard a big booming yelling over the noise of everyone else "firs' years! Firs' years over here" they walked over to the voice and saw a giant man with long bushy tangled hair and beard he saw Harry and smile "hello again Harry are these your friends" the giant man asked Harry nodded "Hi Hagrid yeah this is Massie Greenway and Ron Weasley" Harry said.

Hagrid nodded and continued to call over the firs' years "come on follow me – any more firs' years follow me" he called as he led them to a large group of boats "no more than four in a boat" Hagrid told them. Harry, Ron, Massie and another boy got in a boat, "forward" Hagrid yelled and all the boats moved through the dark water while Hagrid and his dog fang got in their old boat.

Soon a huge beautiful castle came into view all the first years looked at the castle in amazement Harry, Ron and Massie looked at each other "wow" they said in unison.

Soon they all got out of the boats and were following Hagrid to a large wooden door he pushed them open and led them to a tall, black-haired witch stood in the entryway wearing emerald green robes she had a very stern face.

"Here are the firs' years professor McGonagall" he said to her "thank you Hagrid" she said he left

Professor McGonagall looked at the large group of eleven year olds "welcome to Hogwarts the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She said and left them.

As they were waiting a boy with pale skin and platinum blonde hair which was gelled back and had two much bigger boys behind him "so it's true what everyone is saying Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" he said in a cold voice all the other kids whispered to each other "this is Crabbe and this is Coyal and my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" as he introduced himself Ron sniggered but tried badly to cover it with a cough.

This caused Malfoy to look at him with a sneer "think my names funny do you don't need to ask who you are red hair and a hand me down robe you must be a Weasley, my father told me about you more kids then they can afford" he said with a smile then he noticed Massie "well hello sweetheart what is an exotic beauty like you doing with him and I'd also like to know your name" he said in a flirty voice "me no interested and me name Massie Greenway" she said in an annoyed voice "oh you're a Jamaican cool and I've heard of the Greenway family a very respected Jamaican pureblood family" he said

Malfoy then turned to Harry "you see potter you'll learn that some pureblood families are better than others, you don't want to be friends with the wrong sort" he said referring to Ron who was about to go for him But Massie stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder "I can help you there" he said holding out his hand "I think I can tell the wrong sort myself thanks" Harry said bravely

Malfoy's face turned pink with embarrassment he was about to say something back when a rolled-up scroll was tapped on his shoulder he looked up to see the stern face of Professor McGonagall "they are ready for you now form a line of two's and follow me" she said and walked over to a large oak door.

Massie got into line behind Harry and Ron, standing next to Hermione, as we walked through the doors to the Great Hall they all gasped there were four long tables, lit up by hundreds of candles floating up above them there were shiny gold plates and goblets lining all four tables and the table at the front of the hall where the teachers were all siting they followed Professor McGonagall to the teacher's table, where they came to a halt facing the students of the Great Hall.

Massie heard Hermione whisper, "it's not a real sky It's bewitched to look like the sky outside I read about it in Hogwarts, A History" Massie was still mesmerized by the ceiling. What took my attention away was Professor McGonagall placing a four-legged stool with a pointed wizard's hat on top of it in front of us the hat looked to be very old and dirty.

Professor McGonagall came forward, holding a very long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with the blonde pigtails sat on the stool and put on the hat, which fell down over her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. All of the students from what they assumed to be the Hufflepuff table cheered as Hannah went to sit at the table.

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

The table to the far left exploded in cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Finch-Fletchely, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Finnigan, Seamus!" Seamus sat on the stool for almost a minute before the hat decided.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Ron groaned as she skipped over to the Gryffindor table

"Greenway, Massie" Massie looked at the boys and they whispered "good luck" and she walked over and sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head pushing her thick curls down.

_'Well, what have we here?' _it said out loud in her head _'A strong mind, brave spirit, but a contradicting family history Yes, I remember your father, hard to place as well. Would have done well in Slytherin like the rest of his family but even I can be wrong sometimes.'_ Massie felt my stomach sink when he said her father's family had been in Slytherin at that moment dark wizards came from there so what did that make my family _'So, where to put you … a hidden talent, indeed, but which is best to show that? Well, better be …'_ I tensed, dreading the Hat saying "Slytherin".

"GRYFFINDOR"

Massie let out a sigh of relief as she made her way to the Gryffindor table

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Massie laughed as Neville ran off towards Gryffindor table still wearing the hat.

"MacGougal, Morag!"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The hat barely touched his head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN"

"No surprise dere man," Massie whispered to the boys who nodded in agreement Malfoy went to join Crabbe and Goyle at Slytherin table.

"Moon, Jack"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Nott, Theodore"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Perks, Sally-Anne"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Potter, Harry!" Whispers broke out immediately, Harry walked up to the stool it took the hat several minutes then

"GRYFFINDOR"

And the Gryffindor burst in applause as Harry made his way to the table Massie even heard a chant 'we got potter'

"Thomas, Dean," became a Gryffindor, "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw, and then it was Ron's turn he was green.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Ron stuck the hat on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted Ron looked relieved and collapsed at the Gryffindor table.

Once the sorting was done Professor Dumbledore stepped forward to his podium and raised his hands for silence.

Welcome!" said Dumbledore. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak Thank you!"

"Is he—a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy, as if he was uncertain "Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Massie's jaw dropped when Harry and Ron's did. There was so much food! People started piling their plates with roast chicken, fries, boiled potatoes, carrots, peas, and Yorkshire pudding.

Massie saw Ron was stuffing his face with chicken legs and was about to grab another when a ghosts head appeared from the plate of Chicken legs causing Ron to drop one back "hello welcome to Gryffindor" he said in an old British accent "hello sir me name Massie" Massie said the Ghost looked at her with a smile "ah so you're the Jamaican transfer Dumbledore mentioned lovely to make your acquaintance Massie" he said bowing causing Massie to giggle

"I know you your nearly headless nick" Ron said "I prefer Sir Nicklaus if you don't mind" he said annoyed "nearly headless how can you be nearly headless" Hermione asked "like this" Nicklaus said and his whole head swung off and fell down on his shoulder and was still hanging, barely.

Everyone then started talking about their families "I'm half-and half, me dad's a Muggle mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him," said Seamus people laughed at that.

But then Massie heard Harry say, "Ouch!" He put his hand to his forehead, where his scar was "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked him "N-nothing" he replied "Are you sure?" she said placing a hand on his shoulder "Yeah" and she took her hand off his shoulder

Harry turned to Percy "hay Percy Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell"

Massie looked up to where he was talking about and saw Professor Quirrell, wearing his ridiculous turban. Next to him, was a teacher with greasy black hair, sickly-looking skin, and a large hooked nose.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to but everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job for years he knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Then Dumbledore returned to his podium "Ahem—just a few words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"He's not serious?" Harry muttered to Percy "Must be It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere—the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone

knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least," said Percy.

"And now, before we go to bed perfects please lead the first years to their common rooms" he said

Percy lead them to their common rooms where they saw a portrait of an extremely fat lady in a large pink dress "password" she said "Caput Draconis" Percy said she nodded and the portrait opened to show a door, they went through and went to the boys and girls dormitory and went to bed.

* * *

**my first Fanfic so please review **


	3. Chapter 3: first lessons

**new chapter **

**enjoy and please review x**

* * *

Chapter 3: first lessons

Massie was slowly woken up from something soft fiddling slightly with her nose she opened her white Persian kitten jinx looking at her with his odd colored eyes one blue like hers and the other on was amber and his snow white fur "oh mornin' jinx" Massie said stroking him and pushed the covers off he bed.

After she put her jumper on she heard Hermione "aw aren't you so cute" she said as she stroked Jinx; who was cuddling on her lap as she sat on Massie's made bed "he seems t' like ya girl" Massie said with a smile as she went over to get her bag and books "oh Massie he's so cute what's his name" she said happily "he's names jinx me Granma brought him for me from Jamaica" Massie said "do you think you could tell me about Jamaica and where you live it sounds like a wonderful place" Hermione asked Massie smiled happy that there was someone who wanted to know about her home and culture "hay Massie what hair style is that?" she asked Massie was confused at first but then realized she had put her hair in long dreadlocks which was tied in high ponytail with a red, yellow and green bandana around the bobble.

"oh they dreads girl or dread locks a well 'nown look in Jamaica" she said with a smile and they went down to breakfast they saw the boys sat together Ron looked at Massie "wow Massie what kind of a bloody hair style is that" he said wide eyed Massie laughed at his face "they are dreadlocks man" she said happily.

While they were eating breakfast the hall filled with hooting noises and they all saw flocks of owls "aw mails here" Ron said as parcels, letters and newspapers were dropped into the kids hand Massie got two letters from her auntie and her grandma.

Soon they got their time tables after they had finished breakfast "come on Massie lets go early so we can find out first lesson" Hermione said as she picked up her bag Massie did the same thing she said bye to the boys and they left

Hermione and Massie were the first two in the class; even Professor McGonagall seemed to be absent. There was, however, a small tabby cat sitting primly on top of Professor McGonagall's desk. The cat was gray in color, and there was something familiar about it. Then Massie realized what it was; the cat had markings around its eyes the exact shape of Professor McGonagall's spectacles her eyes widened It made sense for the Transfiguration teacher to be an animagus, after all that was the most difficult brand of transfiguration created. she suspected that simply because she was also an animagus

"Good morning Professor," Massie greeted Professor McGonagall the cat cheerfully. In a blink there was our Professor where once there was a gray tabby.

"My dear girl, how on earth did you know it was me?" asked Professor McGonagall she smiled.

"me recognized the markings around your eyes. They're the same as your spectacles," She admitted Professor McGonagall gave me a half-smile "Very observant of you Ms…" she waited for Massie to provide a name

Massie, Massie Greenway" she said "Well Ms. Greenway, I must say I am impressed," Professor McGonagall admitted, "Few first year students have any idea what an animagus is, let alone on their first day." Massie beamed proudly.

"A talent in Transfiguration has been going on a long time in me family me mother went to school here" Massie said Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"And who was your mother my dear?" she asked, "Perhaps I know her from one of my classes?" Massie smiled "yes me mama was Tiana Greenway" Massie said "oh yes I knew Tiana lovely girl very talented at Transfiguration and DADA" she said smiling

Massie and Hermione took our seats as Professor McGonagall transformed back into a cat. Hermione was staring at Massie wide-eyed. She merely grinned shyly at her.

"How did you know about animagi?" Hermione demanded furiously, "I didn't come across the term except while reading the more advanced Transfiguration books. It's a third-year term at least!" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Like me said me family has always been good at Transfiguration and me mamma was an animagus but me grandmamma is a metamorphmagus and she and me aunt taught me a lot of their skills and stuff" Massie said as they sat down.

The class gradually began filing in, but Massie noticed that Harry and Ron were still missing she felt a nudge of worry in the back of my mind. What if something had happened to them? What if I had been right and there really was something dangerous at this school? her fears were eased when Harry and Ron came in last, out of breath, and clearly confused she guessed that they had probably gotten lost. They looked around and, after seeing that the teacher wasn't present, seemed to breathe an audible sigh of relief. Little did they know; I felt bad for them.

"She's not here," Ron assured Harry, clapping him on the back, "We're good." Hermione and Massie exchanged a look, fighting back their giggles they were in such trouble it was then that Professor McGonagall decided to make her grand entrance the entire class (with the exception of Hermione and Massie) gasped in shock Hermione and her just grinned knowingly and continued getting their supplies out of their school bags. Harry and Ron looked terrified, and rightly so. Professor McGonagall, who had been smiling at Massie earlier, did not look even remotely happy with Harry and Ron.

Professor McGonagall strode forward briskly, her mouth in a tight line "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, perhaps it would be beneficial for me to turn one of you into a watch, or an alarm of some sort? One of you might actually arrive on time," she spoke curtly, and I could tell that this was her no-nonsense voice. I fought back a snort as both Harry and Ron turned redder than Ron's hair. It was impressive to say the least.

"We got lost," mumbled Harry apologetically Massie noticed Professor McGonagall soften slightly she frowned in confusion, she had been annoyed before, but now she looked almost…nostalgic?

"Yes well, perhaps I should turn you into a map then?" she asked briskly. She motioned for them to take her seats before turning back to the desk to begin the lecture Massie began taking diligent notes she already understood most of what she was teaching, but she knew that there was always a possibility that she would teach something her aunt and grandma had failed to cover, and Massie wasn't about to miss it.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was boring. I was surprised because I had always loved the subject, but Professor Quirrel seemed to only want to talk about the dangers of certain creatures rather than go over the different ways of defeating them. He spent the entire hour reiterating how perfectly dreadful vampires were and how one should always make a point to avoid them if one could I thought this was slightly misguided as most Vampires don't have a choice in their existence and a majority of them only take blood from willing donors in short, I decided early into the class that I did not like Professor Quirrel at all.

Harry, Ron, and Massie sat down at the same table just before Professor Snape came sweeping in, his sallow face and hooked nose giving them the impression of a vampire but Professor Snape definitely did not look like a friendly vampire. However, something odd happened as soon as his eyes moved to their table.

Snape sneered a little when he caught sight of Harry, something that Massie didn't understand at all; how can you instantly dislike someone? But as soon as Snape's black eyes landed on her he went white it looked like all of the blood had been drained out of his face Massie shared a confused look with Ron and Harry, who had both noticed Snape's reaction to seeing her Snape looked like he had seen a ghost, and they wasn't sure what Massie had done to cause such a reaction.

"Ah, Harry Potter," he leered unpleasantly, "Our new celebrity." Massie gritted my teeth in annoyance as Harry blushed and looked away she knew he hated any sort of reference to his fame, and honestly she didn't blame him who wanted to be reminded of the fact that they were famous for the murder of their family? Not her Snape seemed to be enjoying Harry's discomfort however, because he moved closer to our table (Massie and Harry were sat next to each other) and looked down at Harry, a look of disdain on his face.

"Oh don't be so modest Mr. Potter; after all, I doubt you even have a need for this class am I right? a great wizard like you should have no trouble with something as basic as potions tell me, where would I find a bezoar?" Harry looked terrified at having been asked a question on the first day Massie felt bad for him, an even though she knew the answer, it was hardly something a first year would know she glared up at Snape, wishing she could burn him with her look.

"Hmmm," Snape hummed in a sick sort of pleasure, "Clearly, fame isn't everything after all. Did you think you could come into my class without picking up a book all summer Potter? Or are you really just that stupid?" Harry shot Snape a look of pure hatred as Malfoy snickered with the other Slytherins.

"Leave him alone," Massie snapped indignantly, "Me bet ya could ask any of the students in this classroom and less than half of 'em could tell ya where to find a bezoar." Snape raised an eyebrow as he studied her intensely she refused to look away, even though his gaze was making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Well Ms…Greenway was it?" he started, "clearly you have a problem with the way I teach, so by all means, voice your complaints" Massie lifted my chin in defiance.

"me don't know what ya problem with Harry is Professor," Massie spat sarcastically, "But I think it's unfair to treat him poorly because you assume because he's famous he's automatically going to act a certain way me guarantee ya that Harry would rather be anonymous with parents than famous without them, and it's extremely unprofessional of ya to pick on a student over some pathetic vendetta that you hold against those who are better known than ya" Snape smiled sardonically, and she knew before he opened his mouth that she was in trouble.

"Detention, Ms. Greenway," he stated calmly, "Perhaps that will teach you to respect your elders." And with that he walked away to begin class; Massie rolled her eyes and began taking notes Snape didn't scare her; she'd gone through much worse than a detention during training with her aunt and grandmamma she ignored the looks she got from Harry and Ron throughout class, but after they were released Massie was ambushed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, going against Snape on the first day?" Ron demanded, "Are you mental?" Massie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Ronald," she replied, "We already established that me sanity is not all it should be" both boys snorted at her flippant tone.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten yourself in trouble over me," Harry insisted, "me can handle Snape Harry" She smiled at Harry who smiled back at her and they made their way to their next lesson.


	4. Authors note

**Hi just wanted to let you know i'm going to take a break on this story for a while**

**but I will continue eventually**

**xx **


End file.
